


The Door Opens

by poisontaster



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's asleep...but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Door Opens

The door opens and he sees Jensen's already there, sprawled out across the couch with one leg and one arm hanging off limply. Sadie is parked over his other foot on the couch and Harley's on the floor with his nose pressed into Jensen's cupped palm. He must have unfastened his jeans before passing out because they've ridden down low so that Jared can see the deep curve of his back and the upper swell of his ass. It's a tempting sight, don't lie.

Jared makes a 'shh' gesture at Sadie, who's watching him and wagging her tail so that it thwaps against the back of the couch. He gestures for her to come to him and she does. Her movement alerts Harley, who also scrambles up and trots over. He takes them into the kitchen and lets them out into the yard to run for a while.

Jensen hasn't moved at all when he gets back, which tells him how exhausted Jen must be and Jared feels bad for all of thirty seconds before he stretches his long body over Jensen's, driving his cock against the plush give of Jen's ass. Jensen twitches, his trailing hand coming up to grip the edge of the couch and he turns his head a little. "…Jay?"

"Yeah," Jared murmurs, nosing behind Jensen's ear before taking the lobe in his teeth.

"M'not sleep," Jensen lies through his pretty white teeth and sighs, pushing back against Jared grinding against him. "Mmmmm. Feels good."

"I know it does, baby. You wanna come to bed?"

Jensen cracks one eyelid open, barely visible behind the thick screen of lashes. He sounds a little more awake when he asks, "What're you offering?"

"A more comfortable surface for when I fuck your brains out?" Jared replies with a grin against Jensen's neck. He tugs at the loosened waistband of Jen's jeans, exposing soft, pale skin. He slips his fingers under the planes of Jensen's hips and scrapes gently up his belly. Some people have sensitive nipples but with Jen, it's his stomach. Jensen inhales sharply and does this totally ridiculous wiggle like he can't make up his mind whether to curl away or thrust back. "With the added possibility of getting your dick sucked?"

"Oh." Jensen smiles, slow and sweet as bee pollen, bucking around until he's on his back. Jared keeps up the gentle slip-slide of his hips, now against the taut line of Jensen's cock. "Well why the fuck didn't you say so?"

"Huh. Thought I just did."

He starts to pull back onto his knees when Jensen reaches up and grabs a double handful of his shirt. "Wait. Not yet."

"I wasn't persuasive enough?" Jared asks with mock outrage, his finger circling over the purpling head of Jen's cock, peeking up from his jeans.

Jensen hisses. "Oh, you were," he agrees lazily, arching. "I just wanted this first." He pulls Jared down to his lips.


End file.
